Apples on the Family Tree
by rock-itpop
Summary: A series of oneshots focusing on the relationships between the Weasley/Potter cousins. Some will be from prompts, some will be requests from my dear reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A series of next gen oneshots focusing not on ships (though they may come into play as well), but the dynamic between the Weasley (and Potter) cousins. The first two or three will be using prompts from websites, or the fanfiction forum. After that, you, dear readers, will be able to give me either characters to write about, or a prompt for me to write.

_Disclaimer:_ I am not JK Rowling. If I were, Neville and Luna would be canon, and Fred wouldn't have died. Neither would Tonks or Lupin. But I digress.

Prompt: A twinkling eye can mean many things. The one that is twinkling at me right now… (from writingforward . com)

Characters:  Lucy, Dominique, Lorcan Scamander

"C'mon, Lou, what's the worst he could do?" Dom taunts as we walk into the library. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her enough to tell her about me fancying him. Cousins, as a general rule, are trustworthy until they have an opportunity to humiliate you. And, unfortunately for me, Dominique gets that opportunity a lot. So do Roxanne, James, Fred, and my older sister, of course.

I spot him a few seconds before she does. He's sitting quietly by himself, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for what must be the tenth time. Why couldn't he have stayed in the common room? Now my loudmouth cousin was going to-

"Oh, look! There's your boy now!" Dominique nearly shrieks as she whips around.

_Bloody hell. _

"Dominique," I say in a whisper, grabbing her arm. "You promised."

Now, I know as well as anyone that a twinkling can mean many things. The one twinkling at me right now meant that something very, very bad was about to happen. Well, it'd be embarrassing, at the very least.

"Dom." I say, raising my voice as she saunters off. "DOMINIQUE!" I nearly shout, earning me a reproachful look from the librarian.

I stand, transfixed in horror, unable to decide if I should bolt from the library or stay and watch the train wreck.

I watch as she walks , almost silently, up to Lorcan. She sits down across from him and starts whispering. He looks alarmed. I can't read lips, so I can't tell if that's a good thing or not.

Dom finishes her little spiel and starts laughing, tossing back her blonde hair. _Oh god, he's coming this way. Oh god. What did she do?_

He brushes past, a knowing little smirk on his face, and I swear I saw him _wink_.

I see Dominique give me the thumbs up and a huge grin from across the room.

Maybe cousins aren't so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **"You'd better be joking." (Prompt Romp.)

"I just wanted to win. Just for _once_, Rose. But you wouldn't let me." Lily said quietly, covering her eyes with her hand so her cousin wouldn't see the tears that had formed there. "You knew, Rose. You _knew._ And you still asked him out."

Rose crossed her arms and scowled. "You could have any guy in this school._ Any_ guy. Did it ever occur to you that I like Scorpius, too?"

Lily wished they weren't in the common room right now, she was certain that other students were starting to stare.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed.

Rose's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

"I just wanted one thing in my life to go right, and you had to go and screw it up for me." Lily continued.

"You'd better be joking!" taunted Rose. "Poor Lily, she has _famous_ parents. Poor Lily, she gets _perfect_ grades."

Lily looked up to see that yes, other students were gawking.

She continued loudly, her voice venomous. "_Poor Lily, _she's pretty and all the guys want her. _Poor Lily_, she's the star chaser! Poor little Lily, she has two brothers that would do anything for her!"

Rose was unaware, however, that another of her cousins was listening to their argument.

"Leave her alone!" Roxanne warned, crossing the room as quickly as she could to stand between her cousins, who were glaring at each other openly.

"And what if I don't?" sneered Rose, as Lily sat on one of the armchairs.

A wicked grin spread across Lily's face. "I'll tell James and Albus, and let them hex you into the next century."

The seventh year whirled around to glare at Lily. "Stop, both of you! We're family; we should start acting like it!"

Lily felt oddly guilty, even though it was Rose that had insulted her. Roxy was absolutely right. What happened to the little girls who spent hours on end peacefully playing in the back garden? The girls who would tell people that they were sisters? The ones who never argued, or even thought a mean thought about one another? And now they were letting some stupid boy get in the way of that?

"And Rose_,_ _your_ parents are famous, too. You're pretty, too. You get good grades, too." Roxanne reminded her cousin calmly. She often had to take on the role of peacekeeper, especially when it came to these two.

"Lily," Rose took a few moments to think before continuing. "I'm sorry. If he means _that_ much to you, I'll break up with him."

And now Lily _did_ have a reason to feel guilty. If her cousin did like Malfoy, then she shouldn't get in the way. "You don't have to do that."

"Good start. Now hug each other." Instructed Roxanne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** If you feel so inclined, after reading this, please leave me a prompt and/or characters to write about in a review!

Prompt: **2 a.m.** (64damnprompts)

It was two in the morning, and the Weasley boys were as energetic and boisterous as ever. Except for Hugo, the youngest, who had his pillow flung over his eyes and kept yelling at his cousins to "shut up, already!"

This is how it always was at any Weasley family gathering. The boys all piled into one room, the girls into another. The older ones got the beds, the younger ones slept on the floor. In this case, the event was a wedding. Teddy and Victoire's, to be exact.

"Oi, Louis! Think fast!" called James as he tossed his cousin a bottle of butterbeer.

It was a well-known fact amongst the Weasley cousins that Louis was not particularly fond of Teddy Lupin. He really put it best, saying "I'll be his damn best man, but I won't be happy about it." This had earned him a disapproving scowl from Fred and laughter from everyone else.

So, it had been an exhausting day for them all, but it had been especially bad for Louis. So, the boys had stayed up laughing and drinking (mostly Butterbeer, but James had had some Firewhiskey at some point) to celebrate the end of the weekend.

"The worst thing," Louis said, taking a swig of his butterbeer. "is that when she was my age, she _hated_ him. He was always chasing after her and she thought he was _creepy._"

And even Hugo had to laugh a little at that, though he did it without taking the pillow off his face.

"You know," said James, hiccoughing. "I don't mind the guy. If you want to know what I think-"

"We don't!" said Albus mockingly from his perch on the dresser.

"I think," continued James, as if he hadn't heard his brother. "that Lou here doesn't like him just because he's marrying his sister."

"He treats me like I'm three! And I'm not! I'm nearly of age, and I wish he would treat me like I am," Louis complained.

"You're sixteen, Louis," Albus pointed out. "He's twenty something, he's going to treat you like a child no matter what. Unfortunately for you."

"Who needs him, anyway?" demanded Fred. "You've got _us_! We're more your brothers than he is."

"I'll drink to that!" said Louis, downing the rest of his butterbeer in one gulp.


End file.
